Nyx Kagami
Nyx Kagami is the older sister of Zoe Kagami and the cousin of Issei Hyoudou. She is one of the Trinity, the three strongest members of the Cult of Obsidian, underneath the High Priest Taran. She is a former member of the Skywatch and an antagonist of the story, Highschool DxD: Shard Chronicles. History Nyx was born shortly before her father disappeared. She was raised by both her parents and when her younger sister was born, her father vanished. When she was eight, the war between the Cult of the End and the remaining members of Skywatch happened, killing her mother and leaving her and her sister orphaned. She enrolled in Lexida Academy alongside the daughter of the Ever-Being, Auralia, and the son of the current monarch of Aurba, Oz. The three quickly gained a reputation as the most devious students in the entire school. The three graduated and were then selected by Magnus to be members of the New Skywatch. At some point, she disappeared. Appearance Nyx is a young woman with shoulder-length blue hair and golden eyes. She has an ahoge sticking out the top of her head that reacts to her emotions. Nyx is said to bear a striking resemblance to her mother, Karina Kagami. She wears a black short dress under a long sleeve hooded robe and a hair clip. Personality Nyx is an upbeat and cheerful woman, always smiling despite the situation. In reality, Nyx is cold and ruthless. She seems to hate the idea of the Ever-Being as she is openly hostile to Issei. She will utilize any method even torture and murder to accomplish her goals. Due to this, her very presence strikes fear into the hearts of the members of the Cult of Obsidian and due to her ever-present smile, she is known as the Smiling Monster. Nyx is also calculating, willing to use any advantage she has at her disposal. Nyx loves to give her opponents hope and then taking that hope and crushing it in front of them, taking delight in watching them fall into despair. However, Nyx also has a different side. She can be very affectionate as seen with Zoe as well as Issei when she overlooks his status as the Ever-Being. She can be very friendly and approachable when you get to know her as well as extremely laid back. She always exhibits a calm demeanor and nothing ever seems to get past her. She is very observant and is always analyzing her environment and the people around her. Nyx can discern a person's demeanor and personality simply from looking at their body language and the way they walk. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Nyx is among the top members of the Cult of Obsidian, rivaling Taran Estus in pure power. Taran is stated to have reached the level of Gods in terms of power. She is easily on par with one of the members of Skywatch, seeing as she can trade blows with Oz in combat. Nyx is stated to wield strength on par with Satan Class Devils and lower level God Class Beings on Materia while on Etheria, her power is comparable to Divine Tier Beasts and Minor Gods. Immense Durability: Nyx is extremely durable, being able to withstand extreme levels of physical and mental trauma. Immense Speed: Nyx is extremely fast, being able to easily react to and outpace even Grayfia Lucifuge in combat. Master Magician: Nyx, like her sister, is a once in a generation prodigy. She excelled in the magical arts and was immediately chosen by Magnus to be a member of the New Skywatch. She wields immense magical power which can only be described as sinister, chilling, and foul with Grayfia commenting that she has never felt a more insidious source of power in her entire life. Her skill surpasses that of her sister and she is classified as an Archmage and a Divine Level Threat by the various governments of Etheria. Nyx has mastered and learned many forms of magic as well as the hereditary magic she inherited from her father, the Eyes of Umbra. *'Elementalism': Nyx can utlize several forms of elemental magic such as Pyromancy and Cryomancy. *'Sealing': Nyx can use sealing magic as seen when she sealed away the Boosted Gear temporarily. *'Umbramancy': Nyx is a practitioner of Shadow Magic, the opposite of Prifmamancy or Prism Magic. Her degree of mastery is higher than that of even Zoe's. She can effortlessly command shadows to her will to restrain or tear her opponents apart. She can also create portals out of shadows to disappear into as well as highly destructive blasts of energy that can be likened to the Bael Power of Destruction. *'Illusion Magic': Nyx can utilize illusion magic and can trap her opponents in highly realistic illusions that can almost be indistinguishable from reality. *'Battle Avatar Creation': Nyx can create a battle avatar to aid her in battle. This battle avatar can move independently of her and can fight beings that are Ultimate Class in strength without Nyx. *'Phase': Nyx can use the Phase spell, allowing her to travel between dimensions at will. *'Self-Duplication': Nyx can make clones of herself that can act independently in combat. These clones can be killed with one fatal hit. *'Teleportation': Nyx can utilize teleportation magic. *'Flight': Nyx can use fly using magic. Genius Level Intellect: Nyx is extremely intelligent, graduating as one of the top students in her class. She is knowledgeable in several lore points and is aware of the existence of the Rune Dragons. She is well versed in several forms of lost magic such as Umbramancy and Phasing. Nyx can also form extremely complicated strategies that are extremely hard to counter as well as back-up plans should a weakness be discovered. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Nyx is extremely well versed in unarmed combat. She is able to fight against multiple opponents on the level of God and Satan Class at the same time. She is stated to be able to defeat Sirzechs Lucifer in one on one combat however, this has yet to be proven. She can also easily defeat both Sairaorg and Issei in their strongest forms without the need to use her Transcendence. Master Chain User: Nyx utilizes chains made of pure energy in combat. Eyes of Umbra Nyx can utilize the Kagami Family Hereditary Magic, the Eyes of Umbra, allowing her to see the structure of magic as well as see objects in a slow-motion, making her a highly perceptive combatant. Her ability to see even objects moving at high speeds allows her to counter nearly anything that is thrown at her. Nyx has attained all six levels of progression with the Eyes of Umbra. Her unique ability is known as the World Rift and it allows her to open portals that she can use for transport as well as combat. *'World Rift': Also known as the Tear Between Reality. World Rift is a unique ability that is only usable by Nyx. She can open rifts that she can freely utilize in combat for maneuverability as well as firing weapons from. Nyx can also store objects inside the rifts which she can use at a later time. Nyx is often seen using her World Rift in conjunction with her chains to restrain her opponents. **'World Rift: Divine Chains': Nyx opens several rifts from which her mana chains fire and restrain her opponents. These chains can also be used to skewer her opponents. World Rift.gif|World Rift Divine Chains.gif|World Rift: Divine Chains Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Nyx has a mutated version of Transcendence known as Primal Transcendence which boosts her power more than a normal Transcendence. In her Transcended Form, Nyx is much more powerful than even Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, completely outclassing them in power. Equipment The Chains of Heaven and Hell Nyx's choice of weapon are crystallized mana chains called the Chains of Heaven and Hell. She uses them to skewer her opponents or to grab them and bring them closer to her. She can also use these chains to restrain her opponents. These chains can channel magic so if she has anything in the grasp of these chains, Nyx can kill them by sending fire or electricity. Themes (Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Nyx) Nyx's Theme Relationships TBA Trivia *Nyx's appearance is based on Hijiri Kasuga from Trinity Seven. *Nyx has some similarities to Obito Uchiha from Naruto. *Nyx's name was taken from Nyx, the Greco-Roman Primordial Goddess of the Night. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Members of Skywatch Category:Fanon Humans